The invention relates to a web laying machine for laying a web to form superimposed web layers on a laying table which are of a given size so that a plurality of sheets may be cut from a stock material according to a given pattern. Several laying modes are illustrated in FIG. 1 wherein FIG. 1A illustrates a zigzag-folded laying mode, FIG. 1B a simple laying mode which lays the web in one direction, and FIG. 1C a face-to-face laying mode in which a pair of layers are superimposed with each other with their front surfaces P disposed face to face and which is advantageously employed when cutting the stock material for the left and right portions of slacks according to a single paper pattern.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional web laying machine including a layer unit 2 which carries, on its opposite sides, rubbing wheels 3 which engage rails 4 disposed along the both lateral edges of a laying table 1 and which are adapted to be driven for rotation by an electric motor, not shown, disposed within the unit. The unit includes cutting means 4 disposed on the front side thereof and also includes a pair of stock material support arms 6, 6' which have their free end formed into dual claws g, g' for supporting an axle of a roll of stock material 7. The pair of support arms 6, 6' are integrally mounted on a horizontal rod 9 extending through a pivotable casing 8 which is disposed on the rear side of the unit 2. The pivotable casing 8 is rotatable on the unit 2 through 180.degree. in a horizontal plane, as indicated by arrows a and b, in response to a drive from an electric motor, not shown. Also the horizontal rod 9 having the support arms 6, 6' mounted thereon is rotatable through 180.degree. in a vertical plane, as indicated by arrows c and d. The web laying machine includes a catcher 10 disposed at a given distance forwardly of the laying unit 2 on the table. The catcher includes a retaining lever 11a which is locked into abutment against the table 1 at a given position thereof to retain the leading edge m of the stock material or cloth 7 during the reciprocating motion of the laying unit. It will be seen that the laying unit also includes a transfer roll 12, a guide roll 13 and a control panel 14.
In the described web laying machine, the laying unit 2 is adapted to travel back and forth through a given distance along the table in response to a command from the control panel 14. If the cutting means is not operated, a consecutive laying operation in the zigzag-folded mode (see FIG. 1A) takes place. If the cutting means is operated for each reciprocating motion of the laying unit 2 to severe the stock material, a laying operation takes place in the simple mode (see FIG. 1B). A laying operation in the face-to-face mode (see FIG. 1C) can be accomplished by reversing the transfer roller 12 subsequent to the severage of the cloth to take up the cut end on the stock material shaft, then raising the support arms 6, 6' upward, and rotating the pivotable casing 8 through 180.degree..
It will be noted that the laying operation in either the zigzag-folded mode and the simple mode can be performed continuously as the machine is initially set up while the laying operation in the face-to-face mode is interrupted by a manual resetting operation which is required after each rotation of the pivotable casing before another length of the stock material can be laid out, since the cut edge of the stock material must be once taken up on the stock material shaft after each completion of the reciprocating motion of the laying unit 2, followed by the rotation of the pivotable casing through 180.degree.. Such manual operation substantially degrades the operational efficiency.